Sunil's secret lover: An LPS Story
by pinkcat333
Summary: Sunil gets a letter from a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Based on Artemis' Lover, all characters are copyright their respective owners.

CHAPTER 1-THE LETTER

Azula is a 13 year old girl who stalks Blythe because she's a weirdo.

Azula was holding a bottle of Mountain Dew while leaning against a fence, left only with her thoughts of stalking Blythe. When Sunil's owner passed by holding him, Sunil waved at Azula and Azula blushed.

Azula: (thinking) OH GOD NO.

Azula facepalmed, why the heck was she in love with a mongoose? Azula ran to her house, she wrote a letter and put it in an envelope and put it in the mailbox.

THE NEXT DAY

Sunil's owner checked him into the petshop.

Blythe: Hey Sunil, ya got a letter!

Blythe gave a letter to Sunil.

Blythe than walked off to check stock.

The letter said...

iDear Sunil.

You don't know what or who I am, but I'm in love with you.

Your glistening yellow orbs make my heart shimmer like the sun, when your lips open I just want to take the opprotunity to kiss them.

But alas, I can't. For I must love you from afar.

If you wish to meet me, check this box.

[ ]

Signed, your secret lover./i

Sunil: Hmm.

Pepper: Whassup Sunil?

Sunil: Hey, Pepper.

Pepper: Whassat you're readin'?

Sunil: A letter I got, just look at it.

Pepper takes the letter and reads it

Pepper: Hmm.

Sunil: I don't know who this is even, it might be Shahrukh, Vinnie, or even you!

Russell: Is that a piece of paper?

Sunil: *turns to face Russell* No, it's a plate of metal.

Russell: Give it here.

Sunil: Okay. *gives Russell the letter*

Russell reads the letter.

Russell: HOLY BOLOGNA! Are you aware that this might be a human?

Sunil: He or she could have written it as a joke.

Vinnie: Is that a letter?

Vinnie grabs the letter and reads it.

Vinnie: You're lucky, Sunil!

Penny Ling: Is that a letter? Can I have it please?

Vinnie: Sure, here you go.

Vinnie gives Penny Ling the letter and she reads it.

Penny Ling: Oh my, you have a secret lover?

Minka grabs the letter with her tail and reads it.

Minka: OOOHHHH! Somebody likes Sunil.

Zoe: Who likes Sunil?

Minka presents the letter to Zoe.

Minka: The creature that wrote this letter!

Zoe reads the letter.

Zoe: My my, Sunil. Minka is right!

Blythe: What's Minka right about?

Zoe: Just check this out.

Zoe gives the letter to Blythe and she reads it.

Blythe: Yay for Sunil!

Sunil: Do you have a pen? My curiosity might kill me but I'll give it a shot.

Blythe: Sure, here you go.

Blythe gives Sunil a pen and the letter, Sunil checked the box.

Sunil: Send this to the return address.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Another chapter! Don't worry, this chapter proves this ain't Artemis' lover!

CHAPTER 2 - Sunil, meet Azula!

Sunil was taking a walk near a dark alley, when all of a sudden another mongoose attacked him.

Sunil: AAH!

?: SHE'S MINE!

Sunil quickly dashed away, Sunil looked back to see that the mongoose who attacked him was indeed Shahrukh!

Azula was standing near a building waiting for Sunil, Sunil stopped by the same building to catch his breath.

Azula: Hi!

Sunil turns his head to Azula.

Sunil: Umm, hi?

Azula: I'm the person who wrote that letter.

Sunil: Oh really?

Azula: Yeah!

Sunil: Holy cheese! You can understand me?

Azula: Yeah!

Sunil: Awesome!

Azula: Let's go back to my place.

Sunil: Mmkay.

AT AZULA'S HOUSE

Azula: Sunil, welcome to mi casa!

Sunil: Ooohhh.

Azula: I live on my own here.

Azula walked towards her bedroom and Sunil followed her. They sat on the bed together.

Azula: So...

Sunil: Umm...

Azula kissed Sunil, taking him completely by surprise. He returned the kiss, and a bright light shined, when their lips parted, there was a burst. Azula seemed shorter, much shorter, when she looked at her hands, she realized that she wasn't human.

Azula: OMIGOSH.

Azula ran to her vanity, to realize that she had changed. She turned bright yellow, had a tan muzzle, and a little pink nose in the center of her face, she retained her eye color.

Azula: I'M A MONGOOSE!

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
